one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ike vs Trunks
Ike vs Trunks Season 3 Episode 17 (Nintendo vs DBZ) Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Previous Episode (To this fight): Link vs Vergil Intro The clash of swordsmen continue in the 17th episode of my 3rd season! Which swordsmen will conclude this fight as a champion?! Pre Fight As Vergil started to walk off from his Victory, he was quickly decapitated by a strange figure with a sword. Trunks: Phew, glad that's off my chest. That guy deserved it for killing an innocent hero! As Trunks started to walk off, a mysterious figure appeared and tried to decapitate Trunks, but Trunks noticed this and teleported behind the figure. Trunks: Hey! Trunks landed a punch in the figure's face, revealing Ike. Ike: You just killed someone! Someone innocent! Trunks: Are you kidding? I did that because he killed someone innocen- Ike: Enough with your talking, you will pay for what you have done! Trunks: You think you can beat a god!? THE SWORDSMEN FIGHT CONTINUES! GO FOR IT! Fight!!! Trunks teleported behind Ike and let out a series of slashes and slices with his sword before being kicked and sliced backwards by Ike. Ike slammed his sword into the ground, which let out fire from the ground below Trunks. Trunks flew into the air before the fire could reach Trunks. Trunks started to fly at Ike, but he stopped after Ike's sword was thrown at Trunks. The sword was an obvious miss, going for a wall. Trunks new this wasn't right and flew higher into the air. Just what he thought. The sword rebounded off of the wall and would have sliced Trunks in half but... Well... It didn't happen. Trunks let out a yell of anger and flew down at Ike with his fists bared. Ike had just grabbed his sword but was stopped mid war through from being punched hard in the face. Ike was forced backwards and quickly threw his sword at Trunks. The sword stabbed its way into Trunks arm, making the Saiyan yell in anger and turn into Super Saiyan Trunks. Super Trunks made a dozen boulders nearby fly themselves at Ike, but lucky for Ike he made his sword catch on fire and sliced them in half. This gave Super Trunks an opportunity while Ike was distracted. As Ike concluded the slicing of the boulders, their was still one thing left to do. Kill Super Trunks. But... Where was he? Super Trunks was no where to be seen. As Ike was looking around, he did not notice the God flying down at Ike with incredible speed. As soon as Ike looked up, Super Trunks let out a roar of anger and multiple slashes with his sword on Ike. The slices and slashes continued to stab and injure Ike, until Super Trunks sliced Ike into fourths and kicked the pieces off of his body, blood exploding everywhere and pieces of Ike landing on the ground. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Trunks wiped the sweat off of his face and flew off. Little did he know that somewhere in the forest, Lucina's body lay dead on the floor. Harry Potter: Ok, are you sure I should resurrect this girl? Dumbledore: Of course. Harry: Ok, here it goes. Harry casted a spell on Lucina, which made her be alive once again. Lucina turned to the wizards and frowned. Harry: Hi! I just gave you life again- Lucina instantly sliced the 2 wizards in half and shouted one thing. "REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" . The story continues with Zoro vs Lucina 2 Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... *Trunks appears on the screen and places his sword into the back of his shirt* Trunks!!!!!!!! Category:Ike Category:Trunks Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Nintendo Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? fighters Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Swordsmen Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel